


Yule Ball

by Madigranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Hermione Granger, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: In a moment of bravery, you ask Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball.





	Yule Ball

Your friends had started to notice that you disappeared to the library more than usual lately, and that you blushed each time they questioned it. You knew you couldn’t keep things a secret for much longer, so this had to be the day. 

Hermione had always been in the background of your life- you shared a few classes, and she was talked about a lot in school. Sometimes very mean things, but mostly because she was friends with Harry Potter, who himself attracted a lot of attention. 

With the announcement of the Yule Ball, you felt both excitement and terror- there was someone you’d love to go with, but wouldn’t dare to ask. You weren’t even sure if she liked girls, or if she’d be disgusted with you for even asking. Still, Hermione seemed kind to a lot of people, and what was the harm in trying? It took a few days of spying on her in the library before gaining the courage to talk to her. At first, you disguised your intentions by browsing the bookshelf she was sitting by, hoping it would spark conversation. Unfortunately, she was glued to her book. At this point, you were afraid to speak- she looked exhausted, and very busy. You took a few steps back towards your table, and then spun around, surprising even yourself. 

“Hermione?” Your face was burning, unsure of what was about to happen.

She almost hadn’t heard, as she was so invested in reading, but looked around after a moment and caught your eye.

“Oh, hi, (y/n) sorry-” she placed a book mark on the page, and gave you her full attention. “did you need something?” Her voice was sweet and genuine- you almost wished she was annoyed with you. It would give you an excuse to back off. 

Once the shock wore off that she remembered your name, you spoke:

“Uh- so, would-” You took a deep breath. “would you maybe like to go to the…ball with me?”

“The ball?” she asked, as if she had no idea what you were talking about. You thought she was about to laugh at you. 

“Never mind, see you.” You dashed out of the library, hoping she hadn’t understood any of it and would brush it off. It wasn’t until you reached the green houses that your heart stopped pounding ferociously. You took your normal seat and looked around. Your stomach dropped- today was double Herbology…with Gryffindor. Hermoine walked in, and, spotting you, took the open seat to your left. You avoided her eye with every ounce of your being , hoping she wouldn’t say anything. 

“Well, that wasn’t very nice.” She laughed, placing her books on the table. You spared a glance in her direction. She looked…happy. 

“You can’t very well ask a girl to the ball and then leave before she can-”

“I just didn’t want to hear you laugh at me.”

“Laugh? (Y/N), of course I’ll go with you!” You weren’t sure you’d heard her correctly. 

“Um, what? Like…you know I’m asking you as a date, right? Not just a friends-going-together…thing?” Hermione placed her hand gently on your shoulder.

“Yes, I know. I’ve noticed you in the library lately. I knew you wanted to talk to me, but I wasn’t sure what about until today.”

“How did you…?”

“Well, you’ve read the same book three times, and often didn’t leave until after I did. Sometimes I didn’t even need to be in there- I just wanted to show up to give you a chance to ask me already!”

“Oh…” You smiled, looking down at your hands and blushing. 

“God, your cute.” She muttered before Professor Sprout began the lesson. There was no way you’d be able to focus on school at the moment, only the bushy-haired girl beside you who would be your date to the Yule Ball.


End file.
